The Opposite of Ranma: Riku's Story
by ShampooMousse4Ever123
Summary: (PLEASE R&R!!!)Who is Riku? Is she another Fiance of Ranma's? I hope not... Actually she's an Amazon on a quest to find a cure...and her sister....Ch.2 is up
1. Arrival in Nerima

CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL IN NERIMA  
  
Where am I? , I thought, walking down a crowded Japanese street. I looked at a  
  
sign: Welcome To The Nerima District! Nerima…? I couldn't understand any of the  
  
people around me sine they were Japanese and my native language was Mandarin. I  
  
passed by a very colorful, but small, restaurant… Neko Hanten, the sign read. At least  
  
I can read Japanese, I thought solemnly. I saw a purple haired girl walk out of the  
  
Restaurant and get on a bicycle. She looked very familiar…It couldn't be… No it  
  
couldn't . I kept walking, and to my horror, it started raining very hard. Oh God, I  
  
thought, as I ran into the restaurant but it was too late. My curséd body had already  
  
appeared. Unfortunately I am cursed, it's a long story.  
  
I had decided to journey from my Amazon village. I had left two days before and  
  
Passing the Mystical Training Ground of Jusenkyo when I saw a boy wearing a yellow  
  
Bandanna on the cliff above. He seemed to be looking for something. All of a sudden, a  
  
giant panda and a red-haired girl with a pigtail appeared. They almost knocked the kid off  
  
but he hung on to the edge of the cliff face. His hand started to slip…then the edge broke  
  
off and he fell into one of the springs. Worried, I started running towards the spring he  
  
had fallen in, when I slipped and fell into of spring of my own. The water was cold. I got  
  
out and I was a man! It felt strange (in some ways more than one). I noticed a black pig  
  
wearing a yellow bandanna, being carried off by that panda! That boy, I thought, he  
  
turned into a pig. The panda brought him to a little cottage a few yards away from the  
  
springs. Hmm… I thought, I looked through the window. A short man wearing a brown  
  
hat with a little star on it was holding the poor boy(pig) over a pot. He laughed then  
  
dropped the pig in. Then the boy jumped out! I had to laugh to myself because the boy  
  
had no clothes on. I had also realized… hot water…reverses the cursed effect. The boy  
  
ran out of the house. The man and the panda followed after him. I creeped inside the  
  
house and poured the rest of the boiling water on me, "AIYAAA!!!" I screamed. I was  
  
back to my female Amazon self again. Oh good, I thought, but I'm still cursed. I'll just  
  
stay away from cold water.  
  
So that's my story so far… I walked into the restaurant. I didn't see anyone in it.  
  
"Oh who's there?" a voice asked. I couldn't understand what it had said. I  
  
answered in my own language.  
  
[I am trying to take shelter from the rain.] I said in my native Amazon tongue.  
  
[Ah… you speak my tribe's language…Who are you boy?] the voice said. I  
  
looked over to my right. Sitting on the counter was one of the respected elders of my  
  
tribe, Cologne.  
  
[Cologne?] I asked.  
  
[How do you know me, for I do not you, Boy] she said.  
  
[I am not a 'Boy' I am an Amazon. I fell into one of Jusenkyo's many springs] I  
  
said, sadly.  
  
[Ah… I see but…who are you?]  
  
[Bring me some warm water and you shall see.]  
  
[Fine.] she said. She went and boiled some water for me. When it was done, she  
  
poured it on me.  
  
[Oh my! I know who you are! Hello Riku.] she said, surprised.  
  
[How have you been, Cologne?] I asked.  
  
[ Fine… how is your mother, Ryu?] she asked.  
  
[She died two months ago] I said.  
  
[Oh I'm sorry Riku] she said, her voice comforting.  
  
[Wait! If you are here, then…that was Shampoo that I saw!]  
  
[Yes my Great-granddaughter is here with me]  
  
[Does she speak Japanese like you?]  
  
[Yes but not very well.] she said, solemnly.  
  
"Great-Grandmother , Shampoo back!" said a voice from the door.  
  
[Hide me, I don't want Shampoo to know I'm here]  
  
[Okay] she said. She filled a bucket with cold water and splashed it on me.  
  
[Thank you, Cologne] I said.  
  
Shampoo walked in. " Who this, Great- Grandmother?"  
  
"Oh just someone I know."  
  
"Ranma still at school…that bad." Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh well, Shampoo…Just wait 'til he gets out" Cologne said.  
  
I couldn't help it. I missed my Amazon sister. I had to say something even though  
  
I was a guy. [Sister Shampoo, I've missed you.]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does…so don't sue me… This is written just for fun and not for any profit. ~Chris~  
  
Thanks to: My best friend Erin for motivating me with her Icky-chibi ukyo(LOL) and Sami-chan bye bye NEXT CHAPTER: MEET RIKU, SHAMPOO'S AMAZONIAN SISTER 


	2. Meet Riku! Shampoo's Amazonian sister!

Chapter two: Meet Riku! Shampoo's Amazonian sister!  
  
There was a silence in the room.  
  
"What you say? You speak Amazon?" she asked, surprised. She looked shocked  
  
that a male knew her language(and knew her for that matter).  
  
[I'm sorry but I can't understand what you said] I said with a shy smile.  
  
[Oh… But who are you? Why do you speak my language?] Shampoo asked.  
  
[I was cursed by Jusenkyo, that's why you can't recognize me Sister Shampoo.]  
  
[Oh so you turned into a man? I can understand that] Shampoo said.  
  
I didn't understand what she meant. [Yes I am actually…Riku.] I said.  
  
[Riku? My Amazon sister?] She asked, disbelieving .  
  
[Yes…Let me show you…] I took the kettle from the stove and poured the hot  
  
water on myself.  
  
[Aiya! It is you Riku! I'm so happy!] Shampoo said, as she flung her arms around  
  
me and gave me a hug.  
  
[I've missed you…] I said. Finally, I thought, I've found my sister.  
  
[Great-Grandmother, can I make some tea?] Shampoo asked Cologne. Why does  
  
Shampoo call Elder Cologne "Great-Grandmother", I asked myself in thought.  
  
[Shampoo?] I said. She turned around from the stove, smiling broadly.  
  
[Yes what is it?] she asked.  
  
[Since I've found you…I have to tell you something…]  
  
[What is it , Riku?] she asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
[…Mother is…dead.} I said, the sadness gripped my heart.  
  
[Wha… How?] she stammered, her eyes disbelieving but full of tears.  
  
[An evil man, an Amazon Murderer, killed her.]  
  
[WHAT?! No…No…It can't be] the tears started to flow.  
  
[Well…here's what happened…]  
  
It was a typical day in our village. I was training in the garden and mother was  
  
helping me. (I was getting better at my techniques ^_^) As I was fighting Mother, the sky  
  
darkened and I had no idea what was happening. The Elders did not foresee a storm  
  
coming today. Lightning flashes across the dark sky. I started to feel a bit worried. That's  
  
when I saw Him. He had dark purple, spiky hair and he wore black robed that bore an  
  
insignia. ( [Was it a Scarlet Raven?] Cologne cut in.) Actually the insignia was a scarlet  
  
raven. ( [The Death Scavengers] Cologne said, with anger) Oh…Okay then… He had six  
  
people with him. All of whom were wearing black robes and masks. The leader spoke. [I  
  
am Kagete, Leader of the Death Scavengers.] he had said.( [So I was right!] Cologne  
  
said, triumphantly) His eyes were menacing and he was tan-skinned. He was wielding a  
  
red katana made out of some kind of crystal. He jumped off the cliff and into the village.  
  
He laughed to himself when he cut my house in half. Mother, who was extremely angry  
  
at this point, charged at him with our family katana! [No Mother!!!] I screamed.  
  
[Damn woman! Don't interfere with me!] He started attacking her but she blocked  
  
every katana blow with hers. [Oh you ARE good! Too bad I'll have to kill you now] he  
  
screamed. I gasped and ran towards them. He saw me. [Hahahah… Stupid girl, I'll have  
  
to kill you…but wait…I'll save you for a later time.] he said.  
  
He then split himself in two. One of him stayed and fought with Mother, while the  
  
other one ran up to me and placed its hand on my forehead. I was too afraid to move. He  
  
said some strange word [⃟] then he said [Wherever you  
  
shall go, I shall be able to find you. This curse will last until you or I die.] That half of  
  
him merged back into the former self.[DIE! WENCH!] he screamed. [Nooooo!] I  
  
screamed to Mother. He put his into a triangle position and said: [WENCH! BE GONE!  
  
YATUCHEN!] A scarlet raven erupted from his hands and pierced through Mother's  
  
body. He laughed and motioned to the other six. [Let us be gone] he said,[Remember girl,  
  
I'll be back to kill you,Daughter of Ryu}he added. Then the evil man left. I ran to  
  
Mother. [ I'm… sorry…Ri…] She then took her last breath. After all that, I was told to  
  
leave the village and go to Japan so that the village and China would be safe from  
  
Kagete's wrath upon me.  
  
[Cologne can I go and get some rest?] I asked.  
  
[Sure Riku] Cologne said, her eyes full of tears of sadness and anger  
  
[Good night] I said.  
  
[Good night] she said.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ . Thank you  
  
Thanks to: Sami-chan, Joe, and Erin(Ucchan)  
  
Next Chapter:Riku meets Ranma! 


End file.
